Many vehicles, such as automobiles, are becoming increasingly sophisticated in terms of on-board sensors, sensor data processing, and overall vehicle capabilities. For example, autonomous vehicles, also sometimes referred to as self-driving cars, may leverage complex sensors and data processing techniques, such as to route the vehicles to their destinations and avoid roadway hazards. Trials of autonomous vehicles are now being conducted in many cities.
With the increasing computerization of vehicles also comes an increasing push to connect vehicles to other systems (V2X). To provide communications between connected vehicles and the other systems, in-vehicle networks (IVNs) have been introduced to allow sub-systems of connected vehicles to communicate among each other and with systems external to the connected vehicles. Along with the IVNs (and growing complexity of the IVNs), comes an increase in the amount components in the connected vehicles, including microprocessors, network switching hardware, etc. Reliability testing of these components may require additional self-tests to ensure that the components operate without failure(s).